1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a user interface upon channel change, and more particularly, to providing a user interface which implements screen conversion by channel change in a three-dimensional view.
2. Description of the Related Art
As digital broadcasting becomes more widespread, the number of viewing channels has also increased. However, for DMB broadcasts, a long duration of time is required to change or convert a channel while viewing a broadcast. Even though the number of channels has increased, changing a channel depends on the existing screen conversion, which cannot provide a visual display effect in-most cases. In particular, when a screen is simply changed, the user may not know which channel has been selected or how to change the channel, which makes it inconvenient for the user in view of a recent broadcasting trend that offers a variety of programs through a number of channels.
Accordingly, for improved user convenience, a technique for visually providing screen conversion when changing a channel is needed. Further, a technique for easily selecting channels from a number of channels, such that a user may search for a desired channel more accurately, is also needed.